For years, organizations have struggled to produce applications without vulnerabilities. Application software controls finances, healthcare information, legal records, and even military defenses. Further, application software is growing and interconnecting at an unprecedented rate. This increasing reliance on software combined with rapidly increasing complexity creates significant business risk stemming from the use of software applications. The most efficient way to reduce this risk is to detect and eliminate vulnerabilities as early as possible in the software development process. Therefore, there exists a need for a better method of performing vulnerability detection in software applications.